willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Impatiens the Shmuck/Rebuttal to Will's Review of FNAF: Part 2
Once again, I'm going to make this disclaimer; Everything Will says is in normal text, and the rebuttal is in italicsl. '' *Will begins reviewing the second game* This game is pretty much the same, but with some differences. ''This is a nitpick, but that's the laziest thing I've heard in a while. Any sequel to a game that relies more on gameplay than story can be described as "The same, but with some differences". '' Firstly, there's a few more animatronics. This doesn't really do anything to improve the game. ''Bzzzt, incorrect. It adds more variety in enemy design, they have a role in the (admittedly insane) plot, and once again, each of them has a specific pattern to what they do. '' Another change is that you now have an animatronic head that you put on when an animatronic approaches in order to make them ignore you. This mechanic basically replaces the doors, and I guess it does make a bit more sense. Except I don't get why SOME animatronics attack you when you wear it and some don't. And I couldn't find an explanation to why. So, I'm going to see that as a flaw. ''To those who don't understand, there are only two enemies who attack you even when you're wearing the mask. They are Withered Foxy and the Puppet. The Puppet is previously established to be sentient, and Foxy was established as being different than the other animatronics. Even in his jumpscare, he exhibits more homicidal tendencies, springing towards the player, jaw open, in an attempt to maul him. Sure, the Toy Animatronics do something similar, but it's clear they can't really do much damage. Mangle shares a similar behavior, but it's also more 'insane', being constantly taken apart and put back together. '' Another addition is that there's a music box that you frequently have to wind in order to prevent a new enemy, who is NOT an animatronic but a Puppet, from getting out of his box and killing you. ''Again, this Puppet is possessed. '' Yay, a new, boring mechanic that does nothing but increase your risk at losing the game... ''Again, Will is a major fan of Dark Souls. Anyone could EASILY use this argument against him. TLDR, he's being a major hypocrite. '' And yes, I understand that it's there to make sure you don't wear the mask all the time, but then why do some enemies still attack you? That part still doesn't make sense! ''I forgot to mention this earlier, but there is another mechanic in the game that Will didn't mention; The flashlight. This is specifically for Foxy, as since he can't be fooled by the mask, you need to flash him with the light in order to 'shut him down' or reset his system or something. Basically, it's the same reason the Puppet exists; To make sure you don't just wear the mask all the time. '' Other than that, this game is pretty much the same. Let's move on to the third game! ''(Beginning the review of the third game) This one I would consider worse than the previous two. And that's pretty bad! Firstly, the main theme of the games is animatronics. There are no animatronics in this game. There are 'ghosts' of animatronics as well as a dead guy in a suit. Alrighty, time to activate that old fanboy mode that always grinds Will's gears! They're not ghosts, per se, they're vivid hallucinations of burnt versions of the withered animatronics from the second game, possibly foreshadowing the ending of the game, where it is revealed that the attraction burned down. '' ''At this point in the video, Lawrence and Will discuss how Springtrap is actually a reanimated human inside an animatronic suit. Not much really important to mention here, except for when Will criticizes Springtrap's behavior for being very similar to the animatronics, so much so that he freezes when a camera is watching him. Will then wonders why Springtrap doesn't just wander to the office and kill the player. '' ''Gotta give you that one there. '' This is a problem with the game. Not only are there less enemies, but only one is actually a threat. The others are just reduced to completely pointless jumpscares. They don't even kill you, they just scream in your face for ****s and giggles. ''Again, hallucinations, but since that prospect doesn't have an impact on the player and the player's knowledge, I'll just give another point to Will. '' The only guy who can kill you is that guy in a suit. And he's not even scary. ''Say it with me, kiddies! M - A - T - T - E - R - O - F - O - P - I - N - I - O - N!!! In fact, even his jumpscare is worse than the other enemies. He doesn't even attack you, he just walks up to you. Maybe because he's partially human, and that prevents him from moving around more quickly, but heck if I know. '' *Will plays the jumpscare for Springtrap, and then imitates Springtrap's voice* Hey, man. Mind if I waddle in here? I just want to talk about life and stuff, you know. Soooooo, I'm a dead guy. Wonder how that happened? Funny story actually.... ''I killed a bunch of children, and then stuffed them into suits before getting stuffed into a suit myself. So, how's your sex life? WHAT'S your sex life? '' Other than that, this game's the same as the other two. Some mechanics removed, and it's obvious the game is trying too hard to be scarier. Now, before I move on to the fourth game, I'd like to address something that many consider to be the most important part of the game: The story. Why did I wait until now to talk about that? Because I wanted to cover it all in one go, seeing as how the story spans over several games, I first had to talk about all three games. So, why am I doing this before talking about the fourth game? Because it has little to nothing to do with the others. ''That's not true. The fourth game is canonically the aftereffects of 'The Bite of '87', where Fredbear bit down on a child's head while his brothers held him there. '' ''Some sibling. '' ''So that little tidbit right there is incorrect. No offense, just calling it out. '' And I'm also not too familiar with the story because I DON'T CARE. ''And that's a prooooobleeeem. I could buy this little argument if Will said something like, "The story is freaking retarded and makes little to no sense". Granted, he does make this argument later, but it would be more effective NOW. Instead, he just shrugs it off, which makes the rest of his story-based complaints questionable at best and completely incorrect at worst. '' As far as I know, nothing important happens in the fourth game storywise. ''Lawrence: You hear that? That's the sound of angry fans telling you in the comments just how wrong you are. '' Anyhoo, I've heard many fans say what makes the game good isn't the gameplay, but the story. First off, that's a flaw in itself. A game with a good story is a good thing, but regardless, the gameplay has to be at least enjoyable. How else are you even supposed to want to know about the story? ''I've never heard ANYONE say that, but this argument is a good one. Gameplay is a more important aspect to a GAME than the story is, which makes sense. '' But, that aside, I will now explain the story that many have said to be so complex and amazing. So, a bad man.... *Lawrence corrects him by reminding him that the Murderer is purple* *sighs* A PURPLE man kills a bunch of children. The children then come back to life and possess the animatronics. Then they hunt down the Purple Man, who hides in a suit. ''Here, Lawrence explains that the suit is a hybrid of a wearable mascot costume and an animatronic. Will snaps at him, telling his diminutive partner to stop interrupting, but Lawrence fights back, saying that Will should be thankful that he's correcting his errors. '' But the hybrid-thingy malfunctions, and crushes the Purple Man inside, creating a part-human part-animatronic. *Called Springtrap* What I just explained is the PREMISE for a story. Not a story. And yet this is pretty much all there is to it. The story's not interesting, complex or anything. It's something the developer threw together to keep the players interest. ''No. That IS the premise of the story, but there's much more than that. '' ''At Fredbear's Family Diner in 1987, a boy and his friends bully the boy's little brother by shoving his head into an animatronics mouth, which crushes the boy's head and damages his frontal lobe. The boy goes into a coma filled with frightful visions of nightmarish versions of the mascots hunting him down. The boy eventually dies. ''The diner is eventually closed, and a new diner is opened. '' This new diner has four main animatronics. The security guard, Mike Schmidt, is forced to survive the ordeal. (Many claim that his story ends after the custom night, but Scott has confirmed that the custom night is not canon.) '' ''Thirty years later, a horror attraction is in the works: Fazbear's Fright, as a homage to the original restaurant. A nighttime security guard is antagonized by the attractions single true animatronic: Spring Bonnie, or Springtrap. The nightguard also suffers horrific hallucinations of burned animatronics. Eventually, due to faulty wiring, the attraction-to-be burns down. '' ''But Springtrap survives. '' ''I'm not going to go over SL's storyline because that came out after the review, so it doesn't matter in the context of the review. '' ''After Will's sentiments, Lawrence tries to remind Will that there's more story than that, but Will shrugs it off as 'easily made-up lore that serves as bait to keep the player's interest'. '' ''Call me sensitive, but that's actually rather disrespectful. Especially since this is coming from a person who enjoys making story-based content. '' ''"Shadow's backstory about how he was an assasin who refused to kill people, and that one guy's backstory about how Wrecker murdered his family is just easily made-up lore by Willcraft in order to make people keep coming back to his badly made, poorly edited, terribly animated videos!" '' ''*That is not my actual opinion, that was hypothetical* So, that's what I think of the story. It's just a cheap and lazy trick to make sure players keep coming back; Something that Scott makes up as he goes. "That girl who talks to Colin is just a cheap character meant to either somehow 'empower' women, be just another bland love interest, or be killed off like Porkey just so Will can turn to the audience and say, 'You thought I wouldn't kill a main character, would I? Of course I would! Suck it!'" "Nobraynes was just cheap comic relief! Will just put him in there to make fun of mentally-challenged people! BURN HIM AT STAKE!!" "Will couldn't decide what type of character Colin should be! He starts out as this really rude and abrasive idiot and then becomes this meek, really sensitive person in a matter of seconds without any changing moment or REASON for his change! He's just making this up as he goes along!" It could be interesting if he expanded on it, giving details. For example, WHY did the Purple Man kill the children? What were his motivations? The same as Wrecker's. Killing things smaller than you gives you POOOOWEEERRR!!! Why did the children possess the animatronics? And why did the Purple Man become Springtrap instead of just dying? ''SL revealed the latter, but at the time, this question wasn't answered, so a point goes to the misanthrope in the mask. '' And you need a better way of TELLING your story than through arcade-style minigames and that ridiculously hard puzzle in the third game with a disappointing payoff. I mean, it feels like the game is trying to make you feel SORRY for the animatronics, and how are we supposed to do that when you know nothing about them, and they are never in a situation that might evoke emotion? (The fourth game review begins here. Category:Blog posts